


All I care about is how you feel

by TheBisexualGirl15



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Best friend Catrina Loss, Good Boyfriend Alec Lightwood, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Malec Monday, Malec will conquer!, Sad Magnus Bane, Worried Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:52:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBisexualGirl15/pseuds/TheBisexualGirl15
Summary: "Lorenzo-""No Magnus. You sided with the Seelie queen. How can we trust you and your loyalty to the warlocks?"Alec heard people talk-more like arguing as he got up and looked through the crack of the door.There he saw Magnus and standing in front of him was a guy he's never seen before."I understand that siding with the Seelie queen was a big mistake. I didn't know that it would end up with her siding with Valentine. But don't you dare question my trust and loyalty when it comes to the warlocks. My people!""Former people Magnus. Let me tell you this. If you don't shape up. I won't hesitate to take back what's mine!"Based on the shadowhunters trailer at Comic-Con!





	All I care about is how you feel

**Author's Note:**

> I should have done this earlier, but this is based off the scene in the shadow hunters trailer at New York Comic Con. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Alec was in his office looking over files. Lately nothing has been going on. Ever since Valentine's death everything has gone back to normal.  Just the regular, hunting demons routine.

All though...Something feels weird with Alec's parabatai rune, but Jace did die and come back to life so it would be weird at first. Alec just brushes off the feeling.

That's not as weird as what happened this morning...

_*Flashback*_

_"Lorenzo-"_

_"No Magnus. You sided with the Seelie queen. How can we trust you and your loyalty to the warlocks?"_

_Alec heard people talk-more like arguing as he got up and looked through the crack of the door._

_There he saw Magnus and standing in front of him was a guy he's never seen before._

_"I understand that siding with the Seelie queen was a big mistake. I didn't know that it would end up with her siding with Valentine. But don't you dare question my trust and loyalty when it comes to the warlocks. My people!"_

_"Former people Magnus. Let me tell you this. If you don't shape up. I won't hesitate to take back what's mine!"_

_'No choice to what?' Alec thought._

_"You can't do that! You know what has to happen in order for that to even be possible!" Magnus said in anger._

_"Well, Magnus never underestimate me. Like I said I will not hesitate to take back what's mine!" The guy-well loreno...Lorenzo said walking out of the loft._

_As Magnus stood in the middle of the room Alec could see emotions appearing on his face._

_Regret, anger, and sadness._

_All Alec wanted to do was hold his boyfriend close._

_Alec had to rush back to bed making sure that Magnus wouldn't catch him._

_He heard Magnus come in and slide into the bed._

_Magnus put his head on Alec's chest and let out a calm sigh before going back to sleep._

_*End of Flashback*_

'What did that guy mean?' Alec was pulled out of his thoughts by his phone ringing.

"Catrina! What a surprise. How's Madzie doing?" Alec exclaimed.

"She's good. Alec have you talked to Magnus today?" Catrina sound concerned.

"No I've been busy with paper work. Why?" Alec asked

"Did anyone come over this morning?"

"Yeah...Why?"

"No...Okay Alec I know I should let him tell you this but I'm really worried. He called me today and just cried. We ended up talking for hours before he decided to go to the hunter's moon."

"Catrina. What is going on?" Alec asked worried.

"There is a possibility that Magnus..."

When Catrina finished that sentence, Alec's face immediately changed between anger and sadness.

"Thank you Catrina. I will definetly talk to him." Alec and hung up and made his way to the hunter's moon.   
__________________________________  
**_*At the Hunter's moon*_**

When Alec walked in he looked around for Magnus only to see people at the bar.

He then saw Magnus at the pool table that they were at for their first date. He made his way over to Magnus who was about to hit the ball.

"Magnus"

"Alexander darling! I'm surprised to see you here. Why don't you join me for a game?" Magnus exclaimed.

"Magnus why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Magnus raised his eyebrow.

"That you could possibly lose your title as High Warlock of Brooklyn." Alec saw how Magnus tensed up all of a sudden.

Magnus closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Who told you about that?"

"That's not of concern right now. Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"I didn't want you to worry." Magnus sighed.

"Magnus, how can I not worry? I'm your boyfriend. I have the right to worry about you when you can possibly lose something that is dear to you. All I care about is how you feel."

Alec walked closer to him before continuing,

"Magnus I always want to be there for you. I want to give you my shoulder if you ever need one to cry on. I want to be the sunshine to your rainy day. But you have to talk to me Magnus. Please talk to me...Don't push me away." Alec looked into Magnus' eyes that had grown soft and were now filled with sadness.

Magnus turned away staring at the pool table.

"Alexander" One tear came down his cheek. He tried to control it but it was too late. More tears had already started to trickle down.

Alec pulled Magnus into a warm embrace which caused Magnus to sobb out.

"Alexanderrrr" Magnus buried his face deep into Alec's neck.

"Shh, Magnus let it all out. We can talk later." Alec rubbed Magnus' back.

Alec just held his boyfriend comforting him. Magnus needed comfort right now and that's what Alec was going to give him.

_**The end** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> So this is my perspective on this scene! 
> 
> Honestly the thought of Magnus losing his title just makes me so sad and frustrated. 
> 
> Alec will be there though to comfort him so he's not Alone!
> 
> But still I will fight anyone who tries to take his title! Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this!
> 
> Hits, Kudos, comments, subscribe, share! 
> 
> I would really appreciate it!


End file.
